


《爱无非看谁成茧》 05

by Muyuan_93



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 莱瑟 非清水 涉及ABO世界观 有强迫情节 有生子情节 OOC预警
Kudos: 4





	《爱无非看谁成茧》 05

“ADA，还记得您给我的承诺吗？”  
布满星空的夜晚里莱戈拉斯用最亲昵的称呼想向他的父亲要那个承诺。  
“记得，”瑟兰迪尔看向莱戈拉斯，星光洒在他的小王子身上，将那双与自己相似的眸色映衬到绝美，“我对你的承诺永远有效。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着再次许出他的承诺。  
“那现在，我请求您兑现您的诺言。”莱戈拉斯起身对着他的王郑重的行礼，“我喜欢您。”  
与瑟兰迪尔相近的蓝眼睛紧紧注视着瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯的手掌抚在自己心头，他说，“请您成为我的omega吧！”  
微风从河边吹过，带走了瑟兰迪尔的笑容。

“莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔仰头看着向他求爱的小精灵开口，“我拒绝你的请求。”  
瑟兰迪尔冰冷的语气将莱戈拉斯的热切冻死。  
“您说过无论是谁！只要我，”  
“是的，无论谁，但不包括我。”  
瑟兰迪尔站起身，以平静的语气把他的王子最后的希望扼杀在开始。瑟兰迪尔转身错开莱戈拉斯痛苦的神色，原来那个让莱戈拉斯日夜思念的Omega，是他自己，幽暗森林的精灵王——瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默，他清楚自己承受不来这样的感情带来的后果，莱戈拉斯亦是如此。  
瑟兰迪尔捏紧了双手期盼这只是一场噩梦。湿透的裤脚凝结出水珠滑过瑟兰迪尔赤裸的双脚留下蜿蜒的水痕后滴入草地中，水珠带出痒麻的触感，瑟兰迪尔低头望向流动的河水知道他无法骗自己，现在只能希望这是莱戈拉斯喝醉说的胡话。  
然而命运之神没有站在瑟兰迪尔的身边。

“您对我的承诺原来这么容易打破吗？”  
莱戈拉斯低沉的声音中夹带的绝望令瑟兰迪尔心生烦躁。  
他侧头看向莱戈拉斯， “不，我对你的承诺永远有效，但是！”  
瑟兰迪尔蹩眉，沉声阻止试图打断他话语的孩子，“但是，也要那位精灵，愿意，接受，你的爱意！”  
瑟兰迪尔每一个加重的语气都重复着为莱戈拉斯还未开始的爱判上死刑。  
“现在，我再说一遍。莱戈拉斯，我，拒绝你的求爱。”  
“这不公平……”莱戈拉斯颤抖地低喃到，心碎的绝望笼罩在年轻的精灵王子脸上，他近乎哀求的看着他的王，祈盼那位铁石心肠的年长者施舍他那么一点爱。  
瑟兰迪尔却拒绝再看莱戈拉斯一眼，他决心将这份荒唐的爱彻底扼杀。  
“这本就没有公平可言。”风将瑟兰迪尔的双脚吹得冰冷，他无暇顾及，“你的爱，过于言轻了，莱戈拉斯。”  
过于言轻？莱戈拉斯听到尊严被践踏的声音。  
“就因为我的求爱，所以您要这么苛刻的指责我吗？！”愤怒让莱戈拉斯丢弃了最后的礼仪，Alpha暴涨的气息向瑟兰迪尔袭来。  
精灵王脆弱的精神力在浓烈的Alpha气味下变得不堪一击，灼烧在胃里的酒精和刚退去不久的情热在莱戈拉斯的气息成为攻击瑟兰迪尔的主力。  
“你的爱没有错，只是你该表达爱意对象错了。”再次涌上的情热使瑟兰迪尔的双腿发软，他强撑着后退半步尽可能的保持面上的冷静。  
“莱戈拉斯，我的孩子，我得承认你的觉醒有我一半的责任。你不过是误闯进我的房间目睹了那些而已，这不是爱，莱戈拉斯，这只是一个Alpha对于omega本能的欲望。”  
“只是本能？您觉得我是一个连自己的需求或情感都分不清的傻子？”  
盛怒下的Alpha迈着步子朝着他的王逼近，浓烈的Alpha气息如寒冬中的冰锥一样扎进瑟兰迪尔的肌肤中霸道的抢夺着瑟兰迪尔为数不多的理智。  
“是的，你不清楚。”瑟兰迪尔垂眸，情欲在他体内翻腾，他被他孩子的气息引诱到发情。

空气中弥漫的气息不再只有Alpha蛮横的气味，一股清淡的气味从瑟兰迪尔发热的身体内蒸腾而出。  
莱戈拉斯来到瑟兰迪尔面前，略低的个头让年轻的Alpha仰头看着他想念已久的omega，他伸手摁在omega的胸前，莱戈拉斯感觉到强烈的心跳和过热的体温，刻意抿紧的唇一如他父亲的性格一样固执。  
莱戈拉斯侧头枕在瑟兰迪尔的肩头，他深呼吸，口鼻间全是瑟兰迪尔的味道，那种春天午后刚下过一场雨的味道，湿凉的温度混着草木雨后独有的味道，这种丰盈厚重的生命力令莱戈拉斯痴迷。  
“您发情了。”年轻的王子微张开双唇紧贴在他父亲颈边，潮热的吐息尽数喷洒瑟兰迪尔颈边，他轻颤，将一直逼迫他的Alpha深深取悦到。  
“是的，但这与我意志无关。”压抑的声音响在莱戈拉斯额边，“这是我的天性，就像现在的你。被欲望支配着大脑，它代表不了什么。”  
瑟兰迪尔扬起下颌，下垂的双眼湿润着，他深陷情欲却不屈服于此。  
他的骄傲刺痛了年轻的Alpha，挫败感混着征服欲让王子丢下最后的理智，牙齿磕上肌肤，连同几缕金发一起狠狠地咬在口中，瑟兰迪尔颤抖，他的手推拒着Alpha的肩，而浓重的气息令他手脚发软，僵硬在年轻的Alpha面前。  
omega清冷的气味在莱戈拉斯口中变得潮热，像夏日里熟透的浆果爆裂处的第一口果汁。  
Alpha听到一声压抑的喘息，他松口，唇舌贴在齿痕处，他说，“我会向您证明它代表着什么。”

莱戈拉斯吻上瑟兰迪尔的唇，情欲让高傲的王无法拒绝，微松的牙关让莱戈拉斯的舌光明正大入侵了他的口腔。  
情热让瑟兰迪尔面色潮红，但他依旧僵硬的站着，对莱戈拉斯的亲吻无所回应。  
吻至结束莱戈拉斯低头将自己埋在瑟兰迪尔颈边，“ADA，ADA你看看我吧......ADA，ADA......”  
轻软的声音喊得瑟兰迪尔眉心一跳，这该死的小混蛋......  
莱戈拉斯已经很久没有叫过瑟兰迪尔ADA了，在这样的时刻却用那么柔软的声音向瑟兰迪尔轻呼着，渴求他的欲望，期盼瑟兰迪尔的心软。  
“莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔开口，愿再给他的孩子一次机会。  
而这样的机会瑟兰迪尔却没有给出去，或者说是被莱戈拉斯拒绝了。  
年轻强大的Alpha将不设防的精灵王绊倒在草地上，愤怒的呵斥还未到达王的嘴边就被莱戈拉斯用手捂在口中，Alpha的腿压制住反抗的腿脚，他贴近瑟兰迪尔，草地的味道融进瑟兰迪尔的气息中，一种奇异的暖意在莱戈拉斯体内产生，他用鼻尖剐蹭着瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，感受着他父亲潮热的情欲。  
“您本就该属于我，my lord。”莱戈拉斯说着用自己的腰带绑住瑟兰迪尔的手，他眼里的痴迷看得瑟兰迪尔心寒。  
“莱戈拉斯！给我松开！”强硬地怒斥在情欲下变得绵软。  
莱戈拉斯轻笑，垂头安抚性的舔舐着瑟兰迪尔的唇，直到他的父亲无法再正常的说出一段话。

莱戈拉斯一只手将瑟兰迪尔的手固定在头顶，一只手缓慢的解开瑟兰迪尔的衣扣，他看着瑟兰迪尔，目不转睛的样子如同看一个珍藏多年的宝藏。月光下瑟兰迪尔袒露着他的上身，精瘦有力的腰身，被情热熏的艳红的乳尖。  
莱戈拉斯无法再压抑自己的气息，完完全全的释放出Alpha的气息，瑟兰迪尔被如此浓烈的Alpha气息熏得腰身一软，卸下了所有抗拒的力气。  
莱戈拉斯低头在瑟兰迪尔耳后的皮肤上吹气，舔弄，看着骄傲的精灵王在自己身下颤抖着喘息，瓦解所有的尊严。  
瑟兰迪尔死咬住下唇，想要忍住翻涌的情欲，被捆绑的手颤抖着无力再反抗。  
莱戈拉斯伸手摩擦着被瑟兰迪尔咬到充血的下唇，“松口ada，你会咬破自己的。”  
Alpha的体贴并没有换来精灵王的温柔，狠狠地一瞪让莱戈拉斯再无话可言。他低头亲吻上瑟兰迪尔胸口，艳红的乳尖被莱戈拉斯狠咬住，不出意外的听到了王的惊喘声。  
莱戈拉斯松开牙关，轻柔的舔弄着被自己咬肿的乳尖，为他的omega送去他的温柔。

酒气混着情欲灼烧着瑟兰迪尔的理智，理智告诉瑟兰迪尔他该反抗，而身下的穴口吞吐出的体液染湿了底裤，叫嚣着它多么需要爱抚。  
羞耻使瑟兰迪尔想要蜷起双腿，莱戈拉斯的手却轻易的挤进他想并起的腿脚，干燥的手掌隔着长裤揉搓摁压已经挺立的部位，瑟兰迪尔呜咽着抓住莱戈拉斯垂在他耳边的发丝。  
鼓起的部位在莱戈拉斯的揉搓下很快的浸湿了长裤，瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住的呻吟出声，湿滑的体液黏在莱戈拉斯的掌心，。  
他舔掉瑟兰迪尔额上的汗水，伸手摸进长裤，指腹在穴口附近揉压，少量的体液随着莱戈拉斯的揉弄流出，将他的手指整个裹满。  
“ADA，把您给予我吧。”莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔耳边轻声说到。  
瑟兰迪尔摇头，倔强的将大部分的呻吟关在喉咙间，柔亮的金发铺满了瑟兰迪尔身边的草地，半眯的眼里尽是泪水，看上去有种脆弱的美感。

莱戈拉斯没有过多的请求他的父亲，他温柔的吻去瑟兰迪尔眼角的泪水，试探的手指没有征兆的进到瑟兰迪尔的体内。  
omega过高的体温让莱戈拉斯不敢想等下自己进入的情景，他啃咬着瑟兰迪尔的锁骨，反复寻找着瑟兰迪尔体内最欢愉的位置。  
“啊！不——”瑟兰迪尔大腿轻微痉挛，喘息着的声线染上哭腔，挺起腰背在月下弓成一道美丽的弧线。  
莱戈拉斯亲吻着瑟兰迪尔，指腹碾压在那个令瑟兰迪尔失控的地方，手指细微的动作都能带出一片水声， 瑟兰迪尔颤抖着，如同秋风中将落的红枫叶，聚集在他眼中的泪水在这刻不受控制的落下，脑中仅存的理智燃烧殆尽。  
莱戈拉斯抽出手指，脱掉瑟兰迪尔被粘液寖湿大半的裤子，抬起瑟兰迪尔软绵的双腿，将自己抵在松软的穴口。  
“ADA，看着我。”莱戈拉斯轻柔的声音诱骗着他的omega。  
瑟兰迪尔茫然的看着自己身上的精灵，被情欲灼烧的大脑让平日精明的国王回应不了什么。

而这依旧让莱戈拉斯满足，他在瑟兰迪尔的注视下慢慢顶入，瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯的挺近中仰头难受的喘气。  
莱戈拉斯叹息，柔韧的穴肉包裹着他的性器，临摹着他的形状，莱戈拉斯低头亲吻他父亲的唇。  
莱戈拉斯得承认他疯狂的沉迷在这刻。  
瑟兰迪尔的喘气声渐小，年轻的Alpha一点也不想错过享受欢愉的时间，他抚上omega劲瘦的腰腹，缓慢地顶弄起来，压抑的呻吟声从瑟兰迪尔口中溜出。  
莱戈拉斯拉起他的父亲，让这个高贵的精灵王依附在他的肩头，“ADA，亲亲我吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默一瞬，接着在莱戈拉斯凑上来的时刻没有再去抗拒，他接受了他的小王子对他的侵犯。  
这场由莱戈拉斯挑起的强制性爱在这刻变成了瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的放纵。  
瑟兰迪尔明白他已无权再指责莱戈拉斯的僭越，这是经由他纵容的合奸。

年轻的Alpha扶起瑟兰迪尔的腰后再重重的落下，粗硬的性器在湿软的穴内狠狠贯穿着，瑟兰迪尔的声音堵在亲吻的唇间，偶尔泄出点低哑的音调。  
狠厉的戳刺令情潮中的精灵王抱紧了身前的精灵，眼泪被快感激落，攀附在莱戈拉斯后背的手将精致的礼服抓出褶皱。  
瑟兰迪尔的嗓音变得沙哑，莱戈拉斯轻柔的吻过瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，将人再次放到地上，昂挺的性器退至边缘再快速的顶入。  
他要打开瑟兰迪尔的宫口，他要他的父亲为他孕育新的生命。

瑟兰迪尔似乎明白莱戈拉斯粗暴顶弄的目的，他挣扎起来，恐惧在瑟兰迪尔眼中汇聚。  
“不......停，下......恩——莱戈拉斯停，啊，求你......”低沉的声音近乎哀求着。  
莱戈拉斯没有停下，他安抚的摸了摸瑟兰迪尔的头，他说，“忍一忍，就快好了。”  
“莱戈拉斯，不要让我恨你。”瑟兰迪尔绝望的语气让莱戈拉斯停顿一下，他哀伤的看着他的父亲将浓稠的液体留在瑟兰迪尔的体内，进行了标注。  
瑟兰迪尔咬住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，身体紧绷，为最后的快感颤抖。


End file.
